


Ilum Nights

by dont_sit_under_the_apple_tree



Series: SWtOR shorts [3]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, did i just make a drink up? yes, do i care if it's cheesy and unrealistic? no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26261521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_sit_under_the_apple_tree/pseuds/dont_sit_under_the_apple_tree
Summary: Fellas, is it gay to compare your enemy's eyes to the ocean?
Relationships: Hunter (Star Wars: The Old Republic)/Male Imperial Agent | Cipher Nine, Male Imperial Agent | Cipher Nine/Theron Shan
Series: SWtOR shorts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760782
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Ilum Nights

**Slippery Slopes, Nar Shaddaa 11 ATC**

"So why an Ilum Night?" Cipher Nine asked over the loud music, running a gloved finger along the rim of the glass. He peered over the top of his cybernetics at the man calling himself Hunter. Hunter grinned, slid a little closer.

"It's the same color as your eyes," He said. Cipher Nine snorted. He looked away, back at the swirling deep blue and purple liquid. Right. He shrugged. What the hell? Wasn't like he was going to take the man back to his place.

Cipher Nine downed the shot and threw a look at Hunter, who was grinning like he'd caught a womprat. Nine pushed the glass toward him.

"Is that what you're going with?" He asked, leaning toward Hunter. Hunter, close enough to touch, leaned in as well.

"Is it working?"

Nine cupped his chin in his hand and hummed.

"Not sure yet," He said. _Try harder_ was left unsaid, but Hunter clearly got the message. He trailed a finger up Nine's arm, looking at him through half-lidded eyes.

"What do I win?" He asked. "Your name?"

That almost made Nine laugh. He was certain the man knew what he was, and he was certain _he_ knew what the man was. The SIS didn't exactly have the best track record when it came to subtlety. He smiled as sweet as he could manage at Hunter.

"Perhaps," He said, lying through his teeth. Hunter didn't seem to notice, though, far too wrapped up in belief he was fooling a Cipher. Nine's comm beeped and he sighed. Trust the Empire to interrupt his fun. "Sorry, I have to take this."

"Don't worry," Hunter said, leaning back against the bar. "I'll be here a while.

**A safehouse on Rishi, 16 ATC**

Theron set a couple shot glasses and a bottle of alcohol on the table in front of them. Asa leaned forward to examine the label. _Ilum Night_. He frowned.

"It was the best I could find on short notice," Theron said, sitting bodily down on the couch and crossing his leg over his knee. "Woulda preferred something Corellian, but what are you gonna do?"

"No, it's -" Asa swallowed thickly, "It's quite alright."

"Bad memories?"

Asa smiled sadly. He leaned back, allowing Theron to pour them a couple shots. "Aren't there always?" He asked. "The last man to buy me this drink said it was because the color made him think of my eyes."

Theron made a noise, drawing Asa's attention. He gave Asa a considering look before shaking his head.

"I dunno if I agree with that," He said. Asa's eyebrow raised slightly.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. If we're comparing your eyes to alcohol, maybe, but going off of just blues? Manaan's oceans, definitely."

Manaan's...oceans? Asa frowned.

"I don't know if I see that," He said, taking a sip. The thick liquid coated his tongue, as cool as he remembered.

"Well, yeah," Theron said. "Be weird if you did."

Asa threw him a look, trying not to smile at the impish grin on Theron's face.

"Fair," he said, failing a little on the smiling front, "But I still say the ocean is too bright."

"Sure, on the surface," Theron said. "But underneath?"

Two pale hands landed on the back of the couch and Asa looked up to see Lana leaning over it.

"Why are we talking about oceans?" She asked. Theron pointed at Asa.

"He said someone told him his eyes were the same color as this drink. I didn't agree."

Lana raised her eyebrows at Theron.

"Spend a lot of time staring into Commander Harvardson's eyes, do you?" She asked, grinning. Theron went bright red, mouth gaping like a fish out of water. That did make Asa laugh.

"You have to admit," he said around what he refused to admit sounded like a giggle, "She has a point."

"No, she doesn't," Theron groused into his drink. "No points to be made. Don't be ridiculous."

Asa laughed again, coughed into his fist. Sure, he was the one being ridiculous. A quick glance at Theron, and they caught each other's eyes. Theron gave him a small smile. A horrible fondness gripped Asa's heart. He returned the smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Had some big things happen in my life! They're still happening, but the rush is starting to wear off. Either way, today is a good day (but not to die), so have a thing!
> 
> Boy I sure hope I got the dates right lol


End file.
